


Whumptober Artworks

by fogsrollingin



Series: Sam Whumpchester 🎃 Whumptober 2020 [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crying Sam Winchester, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Pencil drawings, Pencil sketches, Traditional Art, bloody sam winchester, cuddling sam and dean winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fogsrollingin/pseuds/fogsrollingin
Summary: ART! Art for the following prompts : #29 Reluctant Bedrest (Sam+Dean Winchester), #10 Bloody (Sam Winchester), #11 Crying (Sam Winchester)
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Sam Whumpchester 🎃 Whumptober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947565
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Whumptober Artworks

**Author's Note:**

> Traditional pencil sketches to fill some whumptober prompts 😊

#11 Crying

[Tumblr Link](https://fogsrollingin.tumblr.com/post/631690365284564992/whumptober-2020-no-11-psych-101-defiance) || [Deviantart Link](https://www.deviantart.com/fogsrollingin/art/Whumptober-11-Crying-857784247)

#10 Crying

[Tumblr Link](https://fogsrollingin.tumblr.com/post/631701195933761536) || [Deviantart Link](https://www.deviantart.com/fogsrollingin/art/Whumptober-10-Bloody-857784372)

#29 Reluctant Bedrest

[Tumblr Link](https://www.deviantart.com/fogsrollingin/art/Whumptober-29-Reluctant-Bedrest-859602363) || [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/fogsrollingin/art/Whumptober-29-Reluctant-Bedrest-859602363)


End file.
